Flames Please Set Me Free!
by Twilight Smash
Summary: A alernate ending to "the short second life of bree tanner". What happens while Bree is burning? Does the flames bring to her doom or are the flames the window to freedom and love? Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:** Nope still, do not own Twilight.

**AN: **This is the revised version of my Twilight story, it was pointed out by one of my reviewers that the grammar of the story made it hard to read so I went back and had all the grammar mistakes fixed. So enjoy again!

**

* * *

**

Flames Please Set Me Free!

"Don't watch," the red headed mind reader whispered.

I do as he says and closed my eyes, I knew I did not want to see what was about to become of me. I knew it would be the end of me after the young girl named Jane told the large, opposing named Felix I suppose to take care of me.

I close my eyes even tighter when I hear menacing growl and the scent of Felix I guess approach me, I had decided that I will not fight back because I did not have the will to fight anymore it was pointless now.

The sound of Felix growling grows even louder towards me but I keep my eyes closed because I am so afraid to see what is about to happen. This is Riley fault… No it is just not his fault it was hers Victoria the evil woman who changed me, changed Riley, changed the others, changed…Diego.

I could not bear think his name, he was my first friend in this life then it hit me that he was more then my friend, more then a crush, I was in love with him madly in love with him and now I can never tell him all because of that demon Victoria and that worm Riley.

I am glad that she and Riley met, as by what the others were saying a very violent end both deserved what they got, they wanted to be together now they could die together in one big, fiery campfire. but I do thank both of them for one thing if they hadn't change me I would have never met Diego and learned what it is like to be in love with someone.

My thoughts end when I hear Felix charge at me breaking my limbs in a fast and quick movement. I still keep my eyes closed so I do not see the mangling of my limbs and shattered body; I am still amazed that I could be conscious of what is going on despite my body being practically nothing now.

I wonder if this is it if this was all those dark cloaks freaks, the Volturi as the golden-eyed vampires called them had planned for me but then I smell the fresh flame lighting. I knew that ripping me apart was only part of a much bigger plan, a plan to burn me in pieces so I could not escape.

I start to cry dry tears now for my impending flaming death but still I keep my eyes shut because I do not want to see the flames hit me and burn me to ashes but suddenly I hear a voice that sounded very familiar to me.

"Bree, don't be afraid" the familiar voice said.

I realize whose voice it was speaking to me, it was a very familiar voice, and a voice I heard only last night the last time I heard that voice.

I feeling of joy appears on my face until I realize that I do not smell his scent which would had smelled if he was next to me but the only thing I could smell is the now burning of my marble like skin.

My expression of joy turned into one of sadness because not of the burning of my body but that Diego was not there, the voice most likely a figment of my imagination coming from my doom happening at the moment. I could feel the flames now coving my entire body in a raging inferno but in it, I could also hear the same voice again.

"Bree, I'm not a part of your imagination I'm really here with you," the Diego sounding spoke to me.

_Nevertheless, if you are here with me why can't I smell you out and besides you cannot be here Diego you are dead. _I thought actually hoping that the voice would hear it.

"I'm not dead Bree, I'm free when I was killed by her I was set free, the flames set me free!" the Diego voice exclaimed in excitement.

_What do you mean the flames set you free? _I asked the voice trying to figure out what he meant by that before the flames devours me.

"I mean that I'm free truly free now Bree and the best part about it Bree is that you're about to be free too!" the Diego voice excitedly said.

_I was about to be free? What do you mean I'm about to be free. _I asked in my thoughts to the voice forgetting all about the flames, which was burning my entire body now feeling the flames on my skin not caring.

"Just open your eyes Bree and it will all come clear to you, trust me," the Diego voice said almost pleading with me.

I was afraid to open my eyes fearing that all I would see is the evil faces of the Volturi, smiling at me while I burn to ashes but the voice sounded so certain and even though I could not see his face, I had a feeling that this was my Diego.

I slowly open my eyes, still afraid of what I might see but was not prepared to the sight I was about to see. I have never seen anything so breathtaking in my life or my existence.

Instead of the sight I thought would appear to me a wall of flames so beautiful almost like a work of art but the sight that caught my attention was the angel that was facing in front of me greeted me.

His dark, curly hair shining from the light of the flames, his full lips pulled back into a bright, joking smile, his wide eyes looking at me with care look but it also seem that there was another emotion in his eyes, one I never had a chance to see in his face.

I just stare at him overcome with emotion, daring not to speak thinking this is just an illusion and he will disappear if I did.

I look closer at his eyes and notice that they were not the dark red I had grown accustom to but a dark brown that reflected the flames.

I just continue to stare at him not believing that I am actually staring at my lost love. He continues to stare at me with those wide eyes then in one swift, elegant movement he held out his hand to me, the smile still clearly present on his face.

"Di…Die…Diego?" I stutter out still afraid that he would disappear in a flash. He smiles even more when he hears me speak his name.

"Yes it's me Bree I told you I wasn't a figment of your imagination didn't I?" He asked me with a wink at me. I know if I could still blush I would had.

"But you can't be here you're…dead" I barely get out still not getting over the shock of losing him and seeing him standing in front of me right now.

"Yes you're right about that I am dead but I'm free now Bree, I have no worries now where I am now," Diego said with an almost angelic smile appearing on my face.

"But Diego, how and why are you appearing to me?" I asked trying to wrap my head around what I was seeing and hearing. He laughs at my question as if I just asked a question with the most obvious answer.

"Bree how I am appearing to you is the same reason why I'm appearing to you, it's because I love you Bree I know we have only known each other for two days but in that very short time I have fallen in love with you" He said with a very bright smile still holding out his hand to me.

I look at him with a shocked and surprised look present on my face from the words he spoke just moments ago. I look to his hand and to his face that still had that wonderful smile present on it, his eyes looking down on me with pure care and love in them and I feel a smile creeping on to my delicate face.

"You love me?" I asked even though I know the answer to that question but I still could not stop myself from asking it to make sure.

"Yes I do Bree that is the whole reason I have come back to be with you when you become free" He said to me his smile never disappearing from his face. I smile even more by his words and finally place my hand into his outstretched one, gaining the courage to say the words that I have been wanting to say to him since yesterday.

"Diego I love you too" I said the happiness clear in my voice. His smile grew bigger when I said that pulling me towards him by using our connecting hands, pulling me into a tight hug. I hesitate at first by this not being use to being this close to anyone but finally relaxes and hugs him back just as tight never wanting to let go of him.

"Ready to be truly free now, Bree?" Diego asked whispering gently into my ear, holding me closer. I looked at him with some confusion trying to figure out what he meant by that but he must had saw my confusion because he immediately spoke again.

"Look around Bree" He gestured for me to look around and I finally took noticed that I was not jumbled piece of now burnt marble but a floating spirit of my former human self, the flames still a large wall surrounding the two of us and my discarded body.

"We are free now?" I ask Diego in a nervous tone. He just smiles again at me pulling me closer to the point there was no space between us, our faces just inches apart from each other.

"Almost just one last thing" Diego said his smile turning slightly into a smirk, bring his face closer to mine bring it into a soft, tender kiss.

Different then our other 2 kisses, the others just pecks on lips stone on stone but this one was softer and longer but what made it even more different then the other two was that I was able to kiss him back this time.

The moment I kissed back, it seemed to trigger something, the flames started coming down collapsing all around us devouring my vampire body into it flames until it was nothing but ashes and in one swift moment the flames disappeared and now it seemed like Diego and I was floating in the sky now.

I looked at my love with a look of surprise on my face trying to make heads or tails of where were now but the smile present on his face assured me that we were ok here.

"Now we are free Bree," Diego answered simply keeping his arms still wrapped around me. I look at him then at where we were now floating at and smiles brightly knowing that both of us were free now no longer in the harshness of human life and now longer being used in our vampire existence.

I look back at Diego and give my most genuine ever to him which trigger one of his on, letting go of me but still holding my hand in his lightly pulling me towards a bright light that was now appearing almost like the sun. I tighten my grip on his hand and goes with him towards the warm, bright light.

As we go, I think about what brought me here and now I realized that I had to go through all that bad in my life and previous existence to be here finally loved and free. We look at each other one last time leaning into one last kiss before entering into the light. As we past through it, it hit me that my first fiery death brought me to Diego, my second one set me free with him.

* * *

I hope that I was able to fix all the grammar mistakes made, if I did not then just leave it in a review and I will go back to fix it.

Please Read & Review

Until next time ;)


End file.
